takokujinfandomcom-20200213-history
A Meeting of Minds
Summary Sheltering with refugees from the recent conflicts, Rain and Satomi discuss what the next stage should be for the group. Where their destinies lay, and reflect on what the state of the world is. Log The dark and dank caverns rarely ever used other than as a route for the misfortunate to huddle away and crawl to Amegakure had a flicker of light dewlling within it's depths. It was a beacon of hope for those that worked around the bonfire, packing things up, preparing meals, and even trainnig simple self defense tactics. SOme were celebrating a bit with the rugged spice of life eminating from their dim existences far more than that of a pampered socialite. Rain would stare in to the fire that exhaled this life and spirit to all of those that gathered around it's warmth and vibrance. "Satomi... it is almost time to move forward. Those that will limb from the destruction will find their way here eventually. Obviously we will only take those we can use and those that we can call comrade. Where do you think we should go next?" Rain had his own midn and agenda already considered, however he would ask of Satomi her thoughts, usually entertained by them at the very least. Satomi had found a strange kind of comfort in the more rugged existence into which she had been thrust. The campfire and the company she kept was very different to the world she had left behind, but it was much more relaxed. Harder at times, yes, but that was a small price to pay for the freedom in which she now dwelt. The young woman did, of course, listen carefully to what Rain had to say. Though she was herself considering similar questions. It takes a moment for her to really consider all the angles, but, after taking a small sip from the cup of warm tea in her hands, she answers. "There is much to be gained from strife." She says, slowly. "The ninja of the leaf and the earth will be on their guard, looking out carefully for any sign that one of the other villages will take advantage of their weakness. At the same time, the other villages will be in a boom of prosperity, because they will have more active ninja able to take other jobs. They will be letting their guards down. Not so suspicious of outsiders, well, so long as they are... careful. We might gain more immediate support in Konohagakure or Iwagakure... but we might risk ourselves less in the other villages." Satomi does not disappoint Rain. This is what he expected of her. With what amounts as a smile on his visage he would nod slightly. "A risk to obtain those who would seek us, or playing it safe in order to boilster our funds and secure more shadow contractors." Rain would shift in his kimono slightly as his right hand would grip his chin and his left arm would fold under it against his chest. "At the moment, i believe capitalizing on strife would be our most lucrative option. More mouths to feed, more people to associate with and be initialyl wary of, but beyond that... we would grow. The safe route will always exist some where, but the opportunity before us will shift and change with time itself." Rain would let go of his chin and merely cross his arms for a moment, now looking to Satomi. "Are we in agreement, Satomi?" He would not bother wasting his time in confirming with her that she understood his train of thought and the decision he had made. He knew that a large amount of the drifters that were here at the moment were going to passby when they reached Amegakure, and that would leave their small group limited once again. The other aspect was of course, talent. Major villages rarely were hit hard enough to let any of their talent slip away. Rain's own freedom was likely largely due to this chaotic world as well. Satomi smiles softly. As expected, really. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the route Rain would prefer. She hardly cared, personally. Each route had its own benefits, and in the path that laid before them, there was a long way to go. They would most likely explore each of the villages eventually, but there was no reason for the ninja of Konohagakure to suspect them at the moment. They hadn't performed any open actions, so perhaps it was best that they did visit during the rebuilding process. The village security would be tighter... but the ninja themselves would be under stress unlike any they had experienced before. A unique opportunity. "We are." She says, at last, with a small smile. Another sip from her drink, and she would continue. "It would be best if we ensured that all of our... friends, are quiet as to our true purpose, though. The prudent course of action would be to take note of people who might be suitable, and observe them for some time. We can't risk them misconstruing our innocent existence to the Hokage, as something to end." "Of course." Rain would agree to that precaution. "In fact, the general way this can work has more to do with keeping their ears open than moving their lips any how. I believe i will use this initiative to guage the capability of the newer members. Minimal information is required to pull this off. You on the other hand, i require something a bit different from you." Rain would move over towards Satomi a bit closer, hushing his tone slightly. It was not as if he thought they would be heard, it was more to emphasize the nature of the assignment. "As you've likely predicted, i want you to supervise their interactions when you can. Obviously you will have the same general task, but i want you to be my eye as they are to be our collective ears. Should something occur, they will be abandoned, and we will move on to leave them with their tales and incomplete answers to our existence." Satomi nods slowly. "I see." She says, quietly. It was only logical, of course. There was no reason to risk the greater good of the whole, and her own skin, for that of the others, if they proved to be indiscrete. The young woman adjusts her glasses slightly, pushing them up onto her nose as she considers the full implications of the task. "It will be a good test." She decides, after a few moments. "If we had taken the safer route, it may have taken longer to root out the ... unsuitable candidates. With some luck, they will prove to be smart enough not to fail this simple test, but, better that we know now if any of them aren't. We don't have the time to waste on such individuals." Sniffing lightly at the air, Rain would ask, "What is that tea you've brewed?" A departure fro mthe conversation to be sure, but what else was there to discuss on the matter? Rain did have one other thing he pondered over, but until he had a solid grasp on the pros and cons, he kept it to himself largely. "And do you know what they've cooked? Smells a bit like some sort of poridge and meat." Not exactly an appetizing blend of foods, but it was a bunch of peopel who had lost everything. TO them, in enough quantities, it could beconsidered a feast of sorts. "I'm considering remaining at the camp while this goes on. I do have connections to Konoha, even if they are faded away. If anyone even thought they knew who i am..." a name he would not even mention to Satomi, though she had heard it when they met, "... failure is guaranteed. I do not believe it is appropriate to risk that much. I also believe i may keep a few here with me so it's easier for you to keep your eyes peeled." "Jasmine." Satomi replies with a light smile. "Would you like some?" Then her eyes fall back to the campfire, and the 'food' that was being prepared there. If it could be called by such a name, as poor and feeble an excuse for food it was. Though it would probably sustain the refugees for the duration of their journey. "I think somebody caught a rabbit." She explains, "The oats are to try and make one rabbit last for the night." She can't help but smile at that. If there was ever any evidence of what she believed, it was right there; these people are suffering, and in their suffering they are growing beyond the limits of what lives they had led before. Making do, living with the pain and struggling to advance themselves above it. "That would be sensible." She admits, to the last bit, her voice dropping lower as she continues. "Until we can be certain that there is no chance of that risk being taken, it would be best to avoid any undue opportunity for it to occur. One day, perhaps, but for now... it would spell a death sentence for us all. Besides. Whilst we are listening for news, it would be best if you continued your training, and some others may benefit from that as well." Rain's answer to Satomi is a simple "Yes..." It is however followed by, "... I would like some tea." rabbit was one of the less gamey tasting and smellnig things they would eat meat wise, and Rain was glad of that. He was not spoiled, but a treat was a treat even if it was small. This suffering, he wanted to share it with those who would cause it as if the people trampled under foot were merely insects. He did not seek a better world, a shining light at the end of the tunnel that cast away the darkness and revealed paradise. Quite the contrary, Rain wanted the darkness, and embraced it. Unlike what most would call merely evil, he wanted everyone to understand pain and strife. It was the human condition to over come... but some people instead wished to maintain the illusion of superiority or wellness through being well off. Rain would clench his fists as he often did when he was trapped in these thoughts. They served to bring out his anger as the problem was an unsolvable puzzle. Why? Why would they...how could they think they were above the lives of others? That their families, their children, their ways were superior... worth saving? His old wounds would nearly begin to break against as his nails dug in and that cold malice shown in his gaze as he stared past Satomi blankly. She would know this look. It didn't burrow in to her soul so much as it reflected back in to his own. However, her additional words would help to bring him out of it. "Ah yes... training should continue." He would agree. Focusing his eyes on her for a brief moment, he would say, "I believe we should prepare for our guests as well. I will see to that while you are away. If you need to contact me before your return, you know what to do." He would mention, which would obviously be to her that she should mark an area outside of the perimiter of the encampment which he would check twice daily and based o nthe amount of strokes left, understand the gist of her message. Of course, this was some times hard to do... but it wasn't as if they had a secure meeting place within the village or messenger hawk as of yet. Satomi allows Rain to lose himself in his thoughts. There was nothing she could- or should- say which has not already been said. After all, his pain was so unlike her clinical detachment. She had great respect for what he had been through, and his struggle to overcome it. But she could not share it. How could she? To know that suffering she would have to have experienced it herself. She would never presume to understand or know how it felt to suffer as he had suffered. All she could do is offer her support. To guide him when he asked, and to ease what physical pain she could when it got too great. Indeed, that suffering was what had driven him so far, and would drive him on further still. It was the very thing she had seen which had convinced her to accompany him, rather than pursue her studies on her own. How far must one go to overcome such crippling suffering? The heights to which he would rise... well, she wanted to be there to see that. It was fascinating. With half an eye kept on the wounds he was stressing, the young woman pours another cup of tea, and refills her own, before passing the delicious blend to the young man. Perhaps the soothing taste would help, in some small way. "I understand." She says, after the cup has been taken. "It will be interesting, to see what has become of the ninja of the leaf... though I admit." And at this, her lip twitches up just a little bit, and there is a slightly... darker sheen to her eyes. "I would like to inspect the head of the Queen of Chikagakure. For my own curiosity." Taking a long drink from the cup... wasn't it unbearably hot? ...In either case after swallowing down his gulp, he would sigh heavily the steam of his heated breath back out in to the cold shelter of the cavern. "I would assume that they would keep it for prosterity and future use. Perhaps that opportunity will arise some day." Rain would slowly take a sip now of his tea, enjoying it's subtelty and aroma. "Before the assignment begins, would you like to train as well? You'll not be able to do so withi nthe walls of Konoha after all." Rain would offer. It wasn't a specific invitation to any particular style of training, merely an offer of opportunity. Satomi considers the question carefully for a few moments. Then, she nods slowly. "It would be wise." She admits, "I have very little talent with hand to hand combat... and I still have not learned any true ninjutsu." As Rain would well know, of course. Satomi really is very weak. A lifetime as a healer in a sheltered environment has not done much to assist her physical state. Though, in a way, being as she is was something of an advantage. She really is just a miko, at the moment, and there isn't a scrap of evidence to the contrary. "It would be prudent to train at least a little, as I would not want to fall behind the rest to an extreme level whilst I am working." And so it was that the tea was drunk. The plans laid out carefully, there was nothing more to discuss. Naturally, the pair would leave the light of the camp. As they often did, but, as the merriment fades away behind them, there is no talk or discussion of things to come. Instead, there is simply training. A dance of sorts, violent, designed only to ensure that they can grow, become better, push each other further beyond their limits, and better themselves against the harsh reality of the world around them.